etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Mortem, God of Death
CE - Death: Mortem - Negative Energy Domains: Darkness, Death, Evil, Madness Subdomains: Demon, Murder, Loss, Nightmare Colors: Black, White Favored Weapon: Scythe Titles: Bringer of Darkness, Father of Evil, Patron of Madness Adjective: Mortem Home: Hall of Hades (Inferno Plane) Worshipers: Madmen, Murderers, Order of the Tomb Symbol: Scythe encased in a metal ring with dripping blood Sacred Animal: Maggots Mantra: "Life is brief. Death is eternal." This is said by worshipers in the Order of the Tomb following the reading of The Six Tenets. The Six Tenets are read before and after every service, which takes place in the evening on last day of the week. The purpose is to remind followers that while their existence in the Material Plane is brief, they will forever exist and continue to serve Mortem in the Hall of Hades when he so chooses to bring them home. Prayer: "Dread Father, imbue me with the power to smite my foes, so that their souls will soon be parted from this plane and given unto you." Recited by Anti-Paladins, Clerics, Inquisitors, and Warpriests before battle or acts of murder. Temples: All Mortem Temples are dimly lit with the exception of the main altar. The main alter consists of a podium in-front of a sacrificial table, which is raised from the floor with steps leading to it. The front of the podium has the Holy Symbol of Mortem painted in black and white and is paired with the large metal holy symbol which adorns the wall behind the sacrificial table. Surrounding it are troughs filled with maggots that sit and wait until the next sacrifice is offered to them. The surrounding walls are bleak and barren, with little to no decoration, as it would provide possible distraction from the podium and sacrificial table. The floor has two rows of pews with a center aisle that leads to the steps of the sacrificial table. A red floor mat, bordered by black and white stripes, is laid in the aisle. (Edit LEC) Ideals and Followers (Edit LEC) The ideals of Mortem are simple. If an action taken by a worshiper brings death, it is viewed with interest. If an action saves lives, it is viewed with disgust. Those that are in good favor of Mortem are accepted into the Hall of Hades, a paradise where the faithful are rewarded eternal for their faith. Those that are not in good favor are doomed to wander the hellish Inferno Plane surrounding the Hall. Those who wander the Inferno are forever hunted by those who live in the hall and when killed, are born again in the Inferno Plane to repeat the cycle. Normally, only souls in the Purgitorio with evil auras are trackable by Demons. However, sacrifices to Mortem and those slain by Mortem's faithful whom recite his prayer are marked in limbo. This mark masks souls from other ousiders' normal ability to sense the dead while making them easier to find for Demons to harvest. Those that are captured in Purgitorio and damned to the Inferno are then judged by Mortem himself. Those he finds worthy are accepted into the Hall of Hades. Those he finds wanting are sent out into the Inferno to become prey for his faithful. Mortem himself wishes to bring death to all that inhabit etape and the other planes but for those who share his views, they will be in good company.